


Adventures in Gem-Sitting

by Squish13



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gemlings, kids are a handful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13
Summary: Yellow has to deal with a rambunctious little diamond before Blue gets back.





	Adventures in Gem-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> I should go into work with my dad more often, cause that's like the only time I can ever seem to write.

_Crash!_

Yellow Diamond’s head picked up from the monitors of her work station; upon doing so, she quickly scanned the chamber with her eyes.  “Green!”  She called out.

_Tee hee._

The giggles came from out in the halls.  The Diamond furrowed her brows.  Great, just what she needed.  A runaway diamond.  One that wasn’t even fully grown and-

 _Crash_.

Didn’t have full control of her abilities yet…

Yellow rose from her control seat and set out from the room.  She had to find this gemling quick, before she caused too much damage.  Well, it shouldn’t be too difficult, right?

_Bang!_

_Green…_   Her pace picked up as she desperately searched for signs of her little one.  Poofed gems, broken paneling, she’d take anything that could lead her to Green.  Wrap this up fast and bring her back under control before Blue returned.

“Green?”  She called out as she came to a crossroads.  Her head darted back and forth between the passages before her.  She could be down any one of these.  Yellow cupped her hands to her face, ready to call out another time, until a giggle sounded from her left.

She bounded towards the sound; and any gems looking on at the display were left in shock by the sight of Yellow Diamond’s outrageous behavior.  But the search yielded its results as there at the end of the passage, was the form of a young Green Diamond.  Yellow breathed a sigh of relief.  She was safe.

Yellow knew she should resolve this right away, but something held her back.  She could only watch the way her little one played.  The way her emerald hair spilled over the shoulders of her mint jumpsuit, ways she took after both of her parents.

“Wah!”

She’d best interfere before this poor quartz got hurt.

“Green.”

The young one turned to meet Yellow’s gaze.  “Hi, Mom.” She beamed.  “I made a friend!”  She pulled the vermarine over and dangled her in the air by her arm.

Yellow Diamond released a sigh.  “Green, you shouldn’t run off like this.  I was worried to pieces looking for you.”  She explained.  The ashamed look her daughter gave her made her figurative heart break.  She didn’t want to be the bad guy, but Blue let her get away with far too much.  “Please put the nice gem down, Green.”

“Okay.”  Green lowered the quartz with a surprising gentleness; and upon completing the request, looked back up into those golden eyes.

“Now come here.”  She calmly spoke, holding her arms wide for her daughter to climb in.  As she hoisted the little one up, her gaze fell over the vermarine holding the Diamond salute.  “You will be compensated for this.”

The loyal gem nodded, and Yellow Diamond headed for Blue’s spire, child in arms.

Blue’s ship arrived in short time, with Yellow and Green Diamonds eagerly awaiting.  There was something spectacular about the way her palanquin lowered from the sky.  Something that set Yellow’s gem aflutter.

Upon setting down, the cloaked Diamond, lowering her cowl, moved for them.  “How was she?”  She asked, holding Yellow close, with Green between them.

“Wonderful.”

“Not too much trouble, I hope?”

Yellow paused, a gesture which didn’t go unnoticed by her mate.  “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Blue chuckled, “Thanks for taking care of her, Dear.”

Their lips met, and little Green covered her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make me a happy writer!
> 
> And as always, this is your lovely Squish, wishing you a fantastic day! :D


End file.
